


Take A Break, Sit On My Face

by Myzo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Licking, Love Bites, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzo/pseuds/Myzo
Summary: You need to take a break from work, and there's no seat more comfortable than Cu Chulainn's face, right?





	Take A Break, Sit On My Face

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so smut I guess?  
This is my first actual posted piece with Cu and I love him to bits so I hope I wrote him okay  
I don't know what that title is either

It was still mid-morning, but you’d already been working for a good few hours. You finished your tea and rubbed your eyes looking, at your laptop with a sigh. 

“You work too hard, Master. You should take a break.” said a familiar voice from your bed, making you jump. Cu Chulainn had materialised on you bed in his casual clothes, a plain white t-shirt and some jeans. It was almost unfair how good he looked in such ordinary clothes. 

“It’s not fair of you to sneak up on me like that.” you grumble, but still shut your laptop and move to sit on the edge of your bed next to where he was lying. You could use a break. He tugs the edge of your skirt. 

“Too many clothes.” he complains. You roll your eyes but unzip your skirt and kick it off. He pings the waistband of your underwear. “Still too many.” he grins at you. 

“What about you? You’re still fully dressed...” you protest, but you start to shimmy out of your panties anyway.

“Eh, well. That’s not important for what I have in mind anyway.” As soon as you’re naked from the waist down he pulls you closer to him and swings one of your legs over his face so his face is nicely nestled between them. “Like I said, this is a break for you.” he winks.

You kneel over his face, running his thick blue hair through your fingers as you look down at him. He reaches under your shirt to trail his nails lightly down your back as he gives you soft kisses around your hips. He starts massaging your lower back gently while his kisses move to the other hip, and then slowly down your leg. He’s being coy, barely brushing his lips against your skin to leave you wanting more. His kisses gradually get more passionate, you start to get a little breathless in anticipation. He looks up at you, before sticking out his tongue and running it up your inner thigh. His licks are slow and drawn out, stopping just before he reaches your pussy. He keeps his eyes fixed on you, and you can’t help notice a mischievous glint in them. He has a firmer grip on your hips now, presumably so you can’t just grind against his face when you get sick of him teasing you. He licks your other leg, still just using the very tip of his tongue. Even just this brief bit of stimulation is enough to make your legs tremble, he grins at you and you curse yourself for succumbing to your lancer’s teasing so easily. 

“Does that feel good Master? Maybe that’s all you need, eh?” he teases, his mouth still so close to your thigh you can feel his voice reverberating against you, sending a shiver up your spine. 

“Cu...please…” is all you manage to get out before he gives you a playful nip on your upper thigh, making you yelp. He laughs at you, and you want to retort but the warm feeling of his breath on your skin makes it difficult to think clearly. He licks you again, a little sloppier this time, using the flat of his tongue to drench you with his saliva, before giving you wet kisses around the top of your thighs, still avoiding your pussy. He moves his mouth upwards, you think he might finally give your sex the attention you’ve been craving, but he moves to your hip bones instead, lightly nibbling and sucking on them, before being a little rougher, biting you with the intention to mark, giving your skin rough kisses and leaving love bites all over your lower body. He’s talented with his mouth, and it’s driving you crazy. You’re so wet with anticipation that you’ve already dripped onto his face a little. He licks his bottom lip, getting a taste of you, before looking up at you at grinning again. 

“That good? Maybe that really is all you needed…”    
“God Cu, just eat me out already!” you blurt out. You hate how desperate you sound but you can’t help it at this point. 

“Mmm. Maybe I will.” he lies back, clearly in no hurry and enjoying himself quite a bit. “If you want something maybe you should ask a little nicer, though.” 

“Please Cu? I need to feel you.” 

“Feel me how?” Your partially annoyed at him for being so smug, and partially annoyed at yourself for needing him so badly. 

“I want...I want to feel your tongue. On my lips and my clit and inside me.” you say. You stumble over your words a little because you’re so breathless, but he seems to like what he hears. He starts by peppering small, light kisses along the edges of your outer lips, before flicking his tongue across your clit suddenly, making you gasp and shudder. He gives your clit a few more quick, light licks before rolling his tongue around and over it, giving you more stimulation. He grazes you gently with his teeth intermittently, the contrast of the harsher sensation with his soft but eager tongue feels incredible, you try to bite your lip but can’t help yourself from crying out. You’re barely even aware of what you’re saying but you hear yourself calling his name over and over, mingled with throaty moans and jumbled curses.

Your outburst seems to spur him on, he gives you long, rough, rapid licks from your opening up to your clit, easily parting your lips with his tongue. “Gods, you taste amazing…” you hear him growl against you before pulling your hips closer to his face, letting you grind against his mouth as he eats you out. He opens his mouth wider, massaging you with his lips now as his tongue darts inside of you. You move your hips back and forth eagerly, feeling his lips and tongue wash over you as you ride his face. You can hear, no,  _ feel  _ him moaning against your lips as you both get more and more heated. His fingers dig into the plump flesh of your ass as he pulls you closer to him, stretching his tongue to try push as deep inside of you as possible, to taste every inch of you that he can. You can feel his tongue stretch you out and his lips pleasure your clit as he kisses you, making love to you with his mouth. The sensation is heightened as you grind against him and you get completely lost in the feeling of it all, gripping the edge on the bed to steady yourself. It isn’t long before you climax, slumping forward a little as waves of pleasure consume you and it becomes difficult to move to body, but if anything this spurs him on more, moving his tongue more desperately against you in a bid to push you to your absolute limit. Your orgasm doesn’t let up as he continues stimulating you, he seems to instinctively know when to focus on your clit and when to push his tongue inside of you to keep your ecstacy building past a point you even knew was possible. 

Just when you think you’re about to blackout, he starts letting up gradually, giving your pussy a few last light kisses before gently helping you lie down next to him. He licks his lips slowly, savouring the taste, before wiping his mouth with his hand and giving you a kiss on the forehead. “So back to work then?” he says innocently. You look up at him with a little whine of protest, your post-orgasm brain still not recovered enough to speak properly. He gives a little laugh. “I’m just kidding. Come here. You deserve a proper rest.” He holds your in his strong arms and strokes your hair gently as you slowly drift off into a perfectly contented sleep. 


End file.
